


1 + 2 = 3 horny dorks

by HATSS



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aftercare (slightly written), Anal Fingering, Blow Jobs, Hinata Shouyou is a very horny, Kageyama and Oikawa are very weak to him, Kissing, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Overstimulation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Prostate Massage, Slight Rimming, Threesome - M/M/M, this is the longest fic i've ever written
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-26 11:21:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30105198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HATSS/pseuds/HATSS
Summary: Shouyou, Tooru, and Tobio, have all had their fair share of great sex experiences; this is one out of the many.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio/Oikawa Tooru, Hinata Shouyou/Oikawa Tooru, Kageyama Tobio/Oikawa Tooru
Comments: 2
Kudos: 36





	1 + 2 = 3 horny dorks

**Author's Note:**

> Oh wow, this is literally the longest smut fic i've ever written. This was written one pure horny energy, I hope you enjoy. This is most likely going to turn into a KageOiHina smut series (just because I have so many cute story ideas for the three of them)

Shouyou grins as he drags his tongue up the full length of Tobio’s dick, and when his lips reach the top of his dick, Shouyou makes an obscene show of loudly kissing and sucking at the top of his sensitive head. This seems to be a good move, because it has Tobio gasping and grabbing harder at Shouyou’s red hair. The feeling of his hair being pulled and strained tight has Shouyou moaning; then he moans even louder when Tobio pushes his hard, leaking cock back into his mouth. 

“Chibi-chan,” comes Tooru’s lilting voice from beside him. “Stroke me faster, will you?”. Shouyou eagerly does, squeezing his left hand’s grip around him just a little harder before he slides his cupped fist up and down Tooru’s cock; the pace is fast, rough, and sloppy, but Shouyou knows Tooru loves it that way. Tooru groans to show his appreciation, and he lets Shouyou stroke him for a few more moments before he starts thrusting his hips up into his hand. Shouyou revels in the feeling of how slick Tooru is; his fingers occasionally catch on Tooru’s head, and Shouyou moves his fingers to spread the heavy amount of precum that’s dotted at the slit. It makes stroking Tooru easy, but no less enjoyable. 

Tobio starts really thrusting into his mouth, pounding his cock in and out of his throat, and Shouyou lets his jaw go slack and Tobio’s hands move to take full purchase of his hair, holding tightly onto the locks. Shouyou takes this as an opportunity to stroke his own untouched dick, that bobs heavily in between his legs. He almost sobs the moment he touches himself, and he wastes no time in fisting his hand over his cock, quickly stroking himself. He finds himself quickly getting closer to getting off from the sounds all three of them are making. The sound of Tobio’s cock being sucked by him, and the wet, definitely lewd, noises coming from stroking Tooru, all fill their position that soon winds into a tight coil of pleasure low in Shouyou’s gut. Shouyou’s cock is leaking a copious amount of precum, and when he feels Tobio’s hand loosen from his hair, he looks up to see Tobio tipping Tooru’s head towards him in a kiss. Shouyou intently watches as Tobio slips his tongue inside his mouth, and Tooru moans, allowing Tobio to lick into his mouth. Oh _fuck,_ Shouyou thinks. 

It’s more than hot—it’s beautiful, and the kiss is entirely filthy, yes, but there’s a certain feeling that overcomes Shouyou whenever he watches the two of them kiss, and right now, it’s the last coherent thing running through his mind just before he wails around Tobio’s dick, cumming. 

He can feel them both break away from the kiss and look at him in mild surprise. He can feel his face growing hot, but he continues to stroke messily over his cock, milking out the pleasure-crashing waves of his orgasm to it’s slowly dwindling end. Shouyou starts to work his tongue more fervently on the underside of Tobio’s cock, and he makes sure to keep a steady, yet rough, pace on Tooru’s dick. 

Despite having just orgasmed, Shouyou can feel an everlasting tight coil of arousal build, once again, low in his gut, and his cock quickly becomes hard again. That intense sensation only grows when he hears Tobio groans lowly, and indication that he’s about to cum, so Shouyou chokes out a desperate plea, “Mm ‘nnn—nny ‘ace—”

Tobio seems to understand his muffled words, because right before he cums, he quickly—and fully—pulls out of his mouth, and holds his cock steady over Shouyou's face. Shouyou sobs in gratification, because one, Tobio understood him from all the other times he’s asked the same of him, and two, he gets to see up-close ( _very_ up-close) the thick, throbbing and flushed cock that is Tobio’s . Sure, he’s seen it so _so_ many times, but he always appreciates it nonetheless. Shouyou’s pink lips part, and he sticks his tongue out, accepting all of Tobio’s orgasm, gratefully, as cum starts to splatter all over his face. He keeps steady eye contact with Tobio all throughout. He strokes the other’s cock with such force and speed, it’s not long before Tooru’s coming as well, groaning—softly whining, really—as he spurts out into Shouyou’s hand.  
  
Tobio looks down at him with a wrecked look in his eyes, that Shouyou knows he’s only ready for more. And they can get to _that_ soon, Shouyou knows Tobio is patient, so he glances over at Tooru from under his lashes, and ducks forward, licking the cum off of his cock. Shouyou doesn't get everything down his throat, but the parts he does get, he swallows greedily. 

Then Shouyou is gasping as he pulls off Tooru's dick, and he looks up at him, leaning forward to kiss at his slit, before turning back to Tobio. “Help me up?” Shoyou says, raising one arm to Tobio and the other to Tooru. They indeed help him up, and Shouyou is thankful, because his legs are shaking past his control. He leans his back into Tooru and looks up at him, with these almost innocent-like eyes and asks, “Can you both fuck me now, please?” 

“At the same time?” Tobio questions, as Tooru leans his head into the crook of Shouyou’s neck and groans. Shouyou smiles. Tooru had always been the one who did the dirty talk for the benefit of them all, but that didn’t mean he was weak to it either. Shouyou’s eyes lazily flitt over to Tobio’s, and he hums, contemplating. “Hmm, I was thinking more along the lines of one after the other, but,” he says, fixing a needy stare onto Tobio, who immediately recognizes the shift in his eyes, “As long as I get fucked senseless, I’m fine with either.”

Shouyou yelps as he gets thrown onto the bed moments later, and he dizzily shifts onto his back to stare at the two of them who are now hovering over him, almost in an intimidating manner. “Oh, you’ll be more than senseless by the time we’re through with you,” Tooru says, his voice has changed from cocky to something more deep and rough. It’s effective on the redhead, who involuntarily shivers at the words. Before Shouyou can respond, both Tobio and Tooru are climbing onto the bed, positioning Shouyou between them. Shouyou is being lifted into the air and onto Tobio’s lap, who’s sitting behind him. Shouyou covers his face when Tobio’s arms come up around under his thighs to spread his legs almost painfully wide open. “Embarrassed?” Tooru questions, moving to lay down on his stomach, before he ducks forward and presses a kiss to the inside of his left thigh. Then his eyes roll up to glance at him, and Shouyou jolts, precum starting to form at the head of his cock.  
  
Tobio nestles his head into Shouyou’s neck, and starts peppering kisses down his neck and onto his shoulder, all whilst Tooru bites the inside of his thigh, which makes Shouyou groan. He starts to shiver then, goosebumps rapidly forming on his skin, and his body starts shaking. Tobio notices, quite literally because he’s shaking right up against him, and he slides his hands over to press lightly into Shouyou’s chest. They’re unbelievably hot, and Shouyou finds it comforting. His body is warming up pretty quickly, what with Tooru loudly licking all the bite marks he left on the inside of his thigh, and Tobio kissing his neck. 

It feels so good, despite it not being _nearly_ as much as he wants—needs, really—but then Tobio reaches his hand down to palm at his cock, and Shouyou gasps, writhing. He tries looking away, the sight of his dick being touched and Tooru continung to eat the fuck out of his thighs being a bit too much, but Tobio’s other hand holds a strong grip on Shouyou’s chin, forcing him to see everything. 

Shouyou watches as Tobio slows his pace, his hand slowly, but firmly, stroking over his length. Shouyou makes a strange noise that strangles in his throat when Tobio presses his fingers into the head of his dick, lightly pushing up against his slit. Tobio continues to slowly jack him off, the motion becoming more and more smooth from his own precum. When Tooru kisses his way down the inside of his right thigh and then moves his ministrations around and directly onto Shouyou's balls, his tongue roughly licking a wet strip up them, the redhead throws his head back and sobs loudly to the ceiling; it gets even better when Tooru’s tongue ventures down further Shouyou’s skin, just low enough so that it brushes against his entrance, and when he loudly moans how good it feels, Tooru really starts going down on him, his tongue immediately pushing and prodding past the tight ring of muscle. Then Tobio starts to speed up his pace, and his hand moving quickly over Shouyou’s cock is making these wet, squelching noises, and they’re more than enough to make Shouyou blush and squirm (which he’s been doing plenty of already). 

And now Shouyou can’t help himself, and he’s wildy bucking his hips up into Tooru’s face, all whilst he tries to simultaneously grind backwards into Tobio. The motion is absurd, and the one part of Shouyou’s brain that hasn’t been wiped blank from all the pleasure, knows that it’s a futile attempt to do both motions at the same time, but still he continues. 

“Oh _oh_ —’m g-gonna—”  
  
The tension of arousal that was building low in his gut suddenly explodes, and Shouyou moans out a warning that quickly gets cut out by his own loud whimpering as he cums for the second time tonight. His body spasms, and his constantly moving hips slowly thrust his over-sensitive spent cock in and out of Tobio’s fist. Tooru licks one last strip up Shouyou’s entrance, before he pushes himself up, hovering over both of them. Shouyou groans and looks up at him, struggling to raise his arm. Tooru ducks forward, saving him from exerting himself, and softly presses his mouth to Shouyou’s in a kiss. “Oi—kawa,” Shouyou pants against his lips. Tooru pulls back and looks at him. “Inside—n-now—need b-both of you—please, _please_ —”

Shouyou’s tone is whiny but desperate, and although he knows they would never deny him anything he wants, he still puts in the extra effort to plead with them. “Dumbass,” Tobio says, releasing his grip from around Shouyou, before kissing the top of his head. “We need to stretch you out first.”

Tooru leans toward the nightstand by the bed, already reaching for the big bottle of lube in the bottom drawer. Shouyou weakly turns his head to watch him, and he finds himself squirming with need. “Can you get me a paper towel?” Tobio asks Tooru. He holds up his hand that’s covered in Shouyou’s cum, and Tooru nods, getting off the bed. Shouyou is so desperate and _absolutely_ _not_ willing to wait a second longer, so without thinking, he grabs Tobio’s hand and starts licking off his own cum. “O-oi, idiot!” Tobio jolts and Tooru’s stops, eyes widening with surprise. His own cum is salty, slightly thick, and has a slight murky taste to it. It’s hard to swallow (and the embarrassment of both of them watching him with wide eyes finally settles in) but he keeps going, training his eyes on Tooru, who just stands there, watching him intently. Shouyou sucks on Tobio’s fingers before pulling them out of his mouth and panting, “Don’t leave…”

Tooru swallows before he nods, climbing back onto the bed. He tosses the lube next to Shouyou, who shakily tries pushing himself off of Tobio. “Relax, idiot,” Tobio murmurs into his ear, helping him up. “You’re gonna overwork yourself.”

Shouyou wants to reiterate to him the fact that, that is _exactly_ what he wants, but he doesn’t have the energy to openly speak, let alone open his mouth or move like a normal human being. 

He lets Tobio lift him up into a sitting position, and then he hands him over to Tooru, who takes Tobio’s spot behind Shouyou. The reason for the switch in positions is due to Tobio’s skill (if you could even call it that) in fingering Shouyou apart. He was always precise with how he opened Shouyou apart, and he was _so damn good_ at finding his prostate, and brushing his fingers against Shouyou’s sensitive spot inside until he almost drowned in all that pleasure.

Shouyou’s legs ache and tremble at just remembering just how good Tobio is, and he finds himself more than ready for Tobio’s fingers to be spreading his entrance apart. He watches with half-lidded eyes as Tobio situatues himself between his legs, then reaches for the bottle of lube. The lid pops open with a _click_ , and then Tobio is squeezing a good amount onto his fingers. He puts his non-lubed hand around Shouyou’s leg so he can pull him down into a lying position. It’s admittedly a lot more comfortable, and with his head resting in Tooru’s bare lap, Shouyou gets to look up at the other man. Tooru smiles at him, then leans down to kiss his nose. 

Shouyou’s heart beats rapidly, and he bites his lip, holding back a smile. He gets to see so many different sides to the both of them, each and every single day; rough, aggressive, lustful, and passionate—caring, soft, and heartwarming. They both hold a special place in his heart, not because they undoubtedly give him everything he wants, but because they love him unconditionally, through all his good and bad days. The range of emotions he feels with them is far beyond his ability to count, but right now, with the way Tobio’s finger is rubbing slowly into his skin, just right next to his entrance, the only emotion he’s feeling right now is complete arousal. 

Shouyou’s hips shift, and then he’s gasping loudly as Tobio pushes his finger past his entrance. He feels his finger rub up against his inner walls as Tobio leans over and presses kiss after kiss to Shouyou’s chest. “You’re already sucking me in so well, Hinata,” Tobio comments, pulling out his finger before pushing it back in. Shouyou forcefully clenches to prove Tobio’s point. Tooru leans over him and runs his thumbs over Shouyou’s nipples, rubbing one while he pinches the other. Shouyou jerks at the double stimulation, and he moans loud and full, as he feels Tobio’s finger rub deeper inside him. 

Tooru looks into his honey-brown eyes, and Shouyou stares right back at him. “You look so fucking hot, right now,” Tooru growls loudly, and Shouyou blushes a deep red. He raises his hand to teasingly trail his finger up the right side of his chest; Tobio on the other hand, pulls his entire finger out to Shouyou’s dismay, but moments later he’s pushing two of his digits smoothly and easily right back into Shouyou. 

“Mmm, keep—like that—’s g-good,” Shouyou bites his lip, then he unexpectedly screams when Tobio’s two fingers rub right against the sensitive bundle of nerves inside of him. “O-oh, my god—oh _god_ —” Shouyou repeats over and over again as Tobio unrelentlessly works his fingers deep into prostate; tears start to form in the corner of Shouyou’s eyes, his mouth is hanging open on wordless sobs and gurgled moans, and he can’t stop writhing in Tooru’s lap. Tooru brushes his fingers over Shouyou’s damp hair that’s clinging to his forehead. “Look at you being completely turned on. You can’t even form a full sentence, can you?” Tooru smirks, continuing to brush Shouyou’s sweat-slicked hair. “If you’re sounding like this now, I wonder what you’ll sound like when Tobio gets to fuck you.”

The tears that were once pricking the corner of Shouyou’s eyes are now falling in thin streams down his face. Tooru’s words shoot straight down to his dick, and his hands move to either side of him to clutch wildly at the bedsheets; he’s in some desperate need of something to hold onto while the rest of his body and mind succumbs to this mind-blowing pleasure. But Tooru has other plans, and he, with his overly big hands (screw Shouyou and his’ size difference), grabs at Shouyou’s wrists, easily binding them together with his fingers. Shouyou tries speaking, but with Tobio’s, now three, fingers pressing and rubbing into his prostate, the most he can manage is a garbled phrase that makes no sense. 

Tooru just softly laughs, clearly enjoying the sight of the redhead writing in pleasure-bliding agony below him. With nothing to hold onto (curse Tooru), Shouyou’s lips part and an endless stream of moans leave him, and his hips are bucking higher than ever into Tobio’s fingers, desperate to have more despite it simultaneously breaking him down to feel nothing but his fingers and Tooru’s gaze. 

“Shit, Shouyou. You’re so wet and open right now, you’re practically sucking me in all the way,” Tobio states. “I can’t wait to fucking—feel you around me—”

A litany of swear words rush past Shouyou’s lips, and for a second, his brain short circuits. When a little bit of his sense comes back, he can literally hear his own heartbeat, pounding loud and hard, and for a brief moment he wonders if they can hear it, too. “Oi, Shouyou,” he hears Tobio mutter. Then he feels a hand on his chest and he jolts. His eyes slowly refocus and he looks up to see the concerned looks from both Tobio and Tooru. Tooru wipes his thumb across Shouyou’s cheek, wiping the tears off, and Tobio pokes him in the forehead. “Dumbass, are you okay? You passed out for a while.”

“Fuck me,” Shouyou demands. If he had the energy in his arms he would’ve raised them to wrap around Tobio’s neck, but sadly it seems that his limbs will be devoid of any swift movement for the next couple of days.

  
“Are you sure?” Tooru questions. “You were just—” 

“Damnit! J-just...” Shouyou groans, embarrassingly loud and whiny, as he tries with all his strength to turn himself over. It takes a while and it seems, through Shouyou’s hazy vision, that Tobio seems to be holding back a snort and Tooru is watching him silently. He knows he must look really weird and pitiful right now, but he keeps at it, and finally, _finally_ manages to fully turn over, and he pushes his forehead into Tooru’s pelvis bone as support so he can weakly raise his hips up to Tobio. “Me—fuck m-me.”

Shouyou can hear Tooru exhale a deep breath, and he can’t see Tobio’s face, but he hears him loudly swear before he feels his hands grabbing at his hips. “I need a condom,” Tobio mutters. Shouyou feels Tooru move towards the bedside table and he aggressively shakes his head. “I want—inside.”

He doesn’t quite manage a full sentence, but he’s pretty sure he got the message across. 

Tobio groans and presses his hands back to Shouyou’s hips. He whimpers when he feels the head of Tobio’s cock rub against his sensitive entrance, and then he sucks in a deep breath when his cock slowly pushes past his entrance. His muscles instinctively clamp down, but Shouyou takes breath after breath, and soon enough Tobio is cautiously pushing himself into him. It hurts and his rim stings almost unbearably, yes, but with Tooru softly speaking words of encouragement and Tobio leaning over every now and then to endearingly kiss down his back in a soothing manner, Shouyou finds the pain quickly subsiding. Then he can feel Tobio’s cock rub somewhere deep inside him and he moans into Tooru’s lap. 

Tooru groans lowly and he grips his hand into Shouyou’s hair. Shouyou takes the hint and starts licking over Tooru’s leg and inner thigh; he wastes no time in running his tongue over his half-hard cock, which makes Tooru gasp. Shouyou continues, licking his way up to the head of his cock, where he sucks fervently before fully going down on Tooru. “His mouth is so hot, Tobio,” Tooru moans to the other man, who grunts, now fully buried to the hilt inside of Shouyou. “He’s so _fucking_ tight.”

Their words shoot straight to his dick, and he moans around the cock in his mouth all while clenching around Tobio, who groans. 

“I’m gonna start moving, Hinata,” he says. Shouyou pulls off Tooru’s cock and he tries saying _I’m so ready for you_ but it comes out as needy whimpering; he cocks his hips up to prove his point, and then his eyes are rolling impossibly far back as Tobio fully pulls out and then _slams_ back into him. He stuffs Tooru’s cock back inside his mouth and he sloppily blows him as Tobio continues pounding into him. Shouyou loves the feeling of his ass being stretched around Tobio’s cock, loves the way it rubs against his entrance and 

deep _deep_ inside him. He also loves how the both of them, Tobio and Tooru, are groaning loudly, saying how damn _good_ he’s making the both of them feel, and all that praise sends adrenaline to rush through him and his heartbeat spiraling. 

Then Tobio grinds his cock into his prostate, and it has Shouyou sobbing; those sobs are in perfect harmony with the tears that fall down his cheeks due to his throat being full of Tooru’s cock. Shouyou aboeutly _loves_ being dominated like this; for the both of them to take complete control over him, but still not passing any of his boundaries. It’s _perfect_ the way they rile him up and give him everything he wants. 

“Shit, Hina—Hinata—” Tobio gasps, grinding the base of his cock right against Shouyou, who groans at the much appreciated friction. Tobio places his hand on Shouyou’s back, holding him in place as he starts to fuck into him even harder. Shouyou opens his mouth on a plea and he screams out, “Faster, _faster_!”

Tooru bites his lip at the vibrations surrounding his cock, due to the redhead, and he pushes Shouyou’s head fully down and thrusts his hips up. Tobio’s hips start thrusting erratically. “Nngh, _fuck_ , Shou—gonna cum—”

If the entirety of his mouth wasn’t currently stuffed full with Tooru’s cock, Shouyou would have endlessly babbled an endless stream of _yes_ and _please_ , but he can’t, so he just clenches around Tobio, trying to show him how needy he his for his come to fill him. That thought alone is enough to make him cum, and it does, just right after Tooru comes down his throat and Tobio reaches over to roughly pull at his hair. 

Shouyou’s eyes roll back into his head, and his moans choke in his throat, and he makes this weird gagging noise as he spurts his fourth and final orgasm out onto Tooru and the bedsheets; he can feel Tobio thrust into him one last time and then he’s spilling into him. Then there’s nothing but the sound of their panting and Shouyou mewling that fills the room. He feels Tobio pull out of him, and the first thought that runs through his mind is how physically empty he feels. 

Tooru shifts and Shouyou rests his head on his leg, closing his eyes. His arms are currently useless and he’s pretty sure if he tries to stand he’ll end up falling right over. “I think he fell asleep,” Tooru says, his voice much closer now. “Yeah, I think so,” he hears Tobio from somewhere over him. 

Shouyou opens his eyes and tries turning over to stare at them, but his arms are literal jello consistency (which makes things a lot fucking harder). “I’m sleepy,” he manages to say, which Tooru snorts at. “I feel you, but we’re all covered in you right now. A bath is more than necessary, Shouyou.”

“Plus, I’m sure you don’t wanna go to sleep with an ass full of cum,” Tobio adds with a smirk. 

Shouyou rolls his eyes and groans, “I can’t move.”

Tobio takes care of that problem by leaning over to (gently) throw Shouyou over his shoulder. He yelps but doesn’t object, and he lets them take him into the bathroom. Tooru gets the water running in the bathtub, and soon all three of them are relaxing in a hot water bath; Tooru is leaning against one end of the bathtub, Shouyou is leaning against Tooru, and Tobio is leaning against the other side of the bathtub. It’s an immense struggle to not fall asleep right then and there, and occasionally his eyes close. He tries to stop himself, but then Tobio says, “Dumbass, just got to sleep. We’ll take care of you.” Shouyou pouts but closes his eyes, and instantly finds himself relaxing. When he sleepily blinks his eyes open again, it’s to his surprise that he’s wearing Tooru’s large sweater and his own pair of black boxers. He’s laying on their bed and Tobio’s lying next to him. “You’re awake,” he says, propping himself up with his elbow. “Hi,” Shouyou says with a little breathless laugh. “How long was I asleep?”

“Long enough for Oikawa to have to carry your heavy ass back to the bedroom,” Tobio replies. Shouyou laughs again, then his brows scrunch together. “Wait, where _is_ Tooru?”

Shouyou hears footsteps from the hallway, and then—

“Tobio, I have the—oh, Shou, you’re awake!” Shouyou glances at the bedroom door to see Tooru walk in with a large, fluffy blanket. Tooru is wearing nothing but his green alien pajama pants, and Shouyou finds it adorably cute. Shouyou holds out his arms and Tooru throws the blanket at him. “This is so warm,” he comments, before dumping the blanket on Tobio. 

“It just came out of the dryer,” Tooru explains, jumping onto the bed. Tobio’s head pops out from underneath the blanket, and the both of them laugh at him. “You like a sheep,” Tooru says. 

“Agreed,” Shouyou laughs. 

“A cute sheep,” Tooru adds. 

“I do not,” Tobio mumbles, before unfolding the blanket and tossing it over the both of them. Shouyou’s body is instantly surrounded by warmth, and he rolls the sleeves of his borrowed sweater up. “Wait,” he says, as Tooru and Tobio snuggle closer to him. “Why am I wearing Tooru’s sweater?”

“Oh,” Tobio says, “That’s because literally none of your clothes are clean.”

“It’s not that bad,” Shouyou grumbles. “I took one look at your side of the closet and it’s an absolute mess. We should help you clean it tomorrow,” Tooru suggests. 

“Fine,” Shouyou pouts. Then he smiles because the thought of them getting to be together for an entire day makes him ridiculously happy. He can't contain his overwide grin so he just covers his face. He sighs and turns to kiss Tooru on the cheek, then Tobio, in lieu of saying goodnight. 

They both kiss him back, and Shouyou’s heart nearly explodes from the affection. He tucks himself close to them, and soon falls asleep with their arms cuddling him close.

**Author's Note:**

> I really hoped you liked reading this, it was amazingly chaotic to write :)
> 
> Thank u to mah friend for beta-reading this (kinda), giving me your (very chaotic) feedback, and hyping me up


End file.
